Add x Ara random storys
by Chocolate03
Summary: Some Add x Ara drabbles for Adra fans. Everyone who hates grammar and spelling mistakes back off. Hush Hush otherwise I'll may burn your eyes! Chapter 1&2: It hurts Chapter 3: cuddle and comfort Chapter 4:Little Add part1
1. It hurts part 1

**Hello guys. Sorry that I didn't update something because I didn't really had the spirit. he he**

 **This is just a little story that I writted when I was bored.**

 **Like the title said it's a story about Add x Ara. Don't like it don't read it.**

 **P.S.: The Characters will be a little out of character but I hope it don't mind you.**

 **P.P.S: _I'm always on your side_ chapter 3 is in progress. I mean nevermind.**

 **Add: Shut up and start the story.**

 **Me: Okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elwsord.**

* * *

 **unknown POV:**

"Are you okay?" _The same question again and over again... but it's okay..._

"Yes, you don't need to worry." _I smiled the same fake smile like always when you ask me this question._

 _Every time when you asked me I lied... it was all a lie._

 _I lied and gave you a fake smile and you never notice it..._

 _Why?_

 _... because you always looked at... him..._

 _Why don't you look at me? Maybe because..._

 _... I don't have this hair which looks similair to pikachu?_

 _... or I'm not a prince like him?_

 _... or is it because he is so gentle and kind..._

 _but it doesn't matter as long your are happy and I can see your beautiful smile and I mean he is the one who can make you smile like that so it's okay..._

 _but maybe... this is a lie too... I mean it hurts... it hurts really in my chest..._

 _everytime when you're talking, smiling, playing and even when you're fighting it hurts..._

 _and it's all your fault. You don't need me to be happy you only need him or? That's okay, because I can leave and it doesn't matter to you._

 _Why did I fall for you?_

 _I don't know, but I don't have time for this lovey dovey thing._

 _I need to reach my goal as fast as I can._

 _I need to leave these bunch of idiots alone and reach my goal._

 _Bye Bye Elgang..._

 **Ara's POV:**

"Ara, can you wake up Add? Breakfast is ready." Asked me Rena.

I went upstairs to his room. When I knocked at his door he didn't respond.

I tried to open the door and it wasn't looked. It was very dark in his room.

I turned the light. I went further in his room and looked around, but he wasn't here

There wasn't a sciencist who was working on his dynamos or lying on his bed.

There was only a piece of paper on his bed. I picked the paper up and read.

 _Dear El idiots,_

 _I leave the El search party and I only wanted you to say._

 _Don't try to find me it will bring you nothing._

 _And don't ask why I left you guys, it's none of your bussines._

 _So don't come in my way._

 _That's all I wanted to say_

 _Add Kim._

Tears were rolling down my cheek.

'Why? Why am I crying? It's normal that people come and leave or? So why I am crying?'

I felt on my knees and cried more.

'Do I like him? No. That is impossible. He is just a freak sciencist who was stalking Eve.'

'But does my chest hurt so much? I don't get it.'

I wiped my tears off and calmed down.

I went to the others in the lobby to tell them what's going on.

I hold my tears back.

"Good! I have decided. We search and when we find him we gonna give a big punch in the face for leaving us without saying something."

Said the red haired swordman with a big grin.

"B-but in the letter he said we can't find him even if we try."

I answered back nervously.

"She is right. And why do we need to bring him back? He said that is none off our bussines. We don't need him anyway."

Said Eve while drinking her tea.

Elsword was nervous.

"No... he is our comrade that's why we gonna bring him back!"

Eve sighed.

"Okay... I'll help."

She agreed.

The others were looking at each other while smiling and nod.

"I'll help too."

Agreed Chung.

"Me too."

"And me."

"We're in."

Everybody agreed.

"And you Ara?"

I smiled.

"Me too."

But we search for two years and we couldn't find anything... exept that day.

* * *

 **That's all for the story.**

 **I don't know if I'm to continue or write the ending for myself?**

 **But I think it doesn't bother you or?**

 **Uhm... Thanks for reading.**


	2. It hurts part 2

**Okay I decided to continue the story and here it is.**

 **Thank you to the Guest who review the first chapter. That was really unexpected. That was the first review that I ever got, so Thank you very much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 **Ara's POV:**

 **After 2 Years...**

Even after 2 years we couldn't find. Today Penensio told Rena, Raven and me to go one of the Hamel dungeon's.

He said that lately there's a person who destroyd some buildings and killed people. Our quest was it to find him and catch him.

We entered the dungeon, but... there were only corpses and a man in the middle of the room. He was covered with blood and hold a demon in front of him.

I stepped a little bit back but I stepped on a stick. He let go of the corpse and turned slowly around.

His hair was lavender white. His sclera was black. The left eye glowed a little. He had a insane look on his face. He looked like...

 _Add_

I was about to cry. The others and I were shocked. I coverd my mouth with my hands and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh it's been a while." Was the only thing he said.

He smiled, but his smile was more insane than 2 years ago. I wanted to say something, but there weren't any words coming out from my mouth.

I tried to reach out for him. He collapsed...

 **1 month later...**

After Add collapsed Penensio came and brought him to Hamel's Prison.

We talked to Penensio. Thanks to Chung he only allowed Add to stay with us.

Add wasn't allowed to leave his room. His Dynamos were taken away.

Add didn't eat much or get much sleep. He didn't even talked to us.

Today the others were very busy so I was alone with Add.

This time it's mine turn to bring him breakfast. After I arrived at his room I knocked three times at his door. No answer.

I opened the door slowly and entered his room. It was dark.

"Add? I brought you your breakfast." I went deeper in his room.

I turned the light on. He laid on his bed.

I put the plate on his desk down. And looked at his face.

'He look so peacefull and calm when he is sleeping.' I thought. But I went red of this thought.

I was about to left, but then he grabbed my hand. I noticed that he was crying.

"No... please don't leave me alone... don't go." He grabbed tighter and cried even more. It seems like he had a nightmare.

"Add? Wake up! Add!" I tried to wake him up but it didn't work.

So I thought about something to calm him down. When I had a nightmare my mom hugged me.

I blushed hard. But I laid down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry... I'm here... I won't go away." I whisperd while patting his head.

After a while I felt asleep.

 **1 hour later...**

I opened my eyes slowly and was about to close them again. Add was starring at me while hard blushing. I widened my eyes.

I stand up fast and my face was as red as Elesis's hair.

"I'm sorry. I sho-" I was interrupted by a hug.

"I-I love you." He whispered in my ear. He let go of me.

Add covered his red face with his hand.

'Wait! Did he just said he loves me!?' I thought.

"Thanks Ara... for everything. I'm sorry that I left without saying something." He apologize.

"It's okay Add. I'm sure you had your own reasons. And about that you said earlier."

I kissed him. His eyes were wide open. After the kiss I whispered in his ear:

"I love you too." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

* * *

 **Yeah I know the characters were OOC.**

 **Add: Yes! It's over now.**

 **Me: Shut up Add.**

 **Anyway Thanks for's reading!**


	3. Cuddle and Comfort

**Hi everyone!**

 **I decided to change this story in a little collection of Adra drabbles 'cause I'm to lazy to make a new story. This story isn't as that emotional as the precious one but I still hope you like it.**

 **I'm still not as good as other writers but I still hope you like it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hellcat77:**

 **Thanks!**

 **Yeah I kind of got inspired of your story 'cause I liked it very much and I LIKED it really very much. And good luck with your own stories!**

 **Arrow-chan3:**

 **WAHHH! I can't believe I got an review from you. You're one of my favourite Author's 'cause you're so random and funny.**

 **Thank you very much for your funny stories. *bows down***

 **And I'm not very good at the grammar thing I mean I'm only 7th grade but I'll try my best!**

 **TheRunAwayPanda:**

 **Adra Forever!**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and made a review for this story! *sneezes in tissue***

 **Add: You're taking to long again.**

 **Chocolate: Shut up Add.**

 **Everyone: Have fun and enjoy!**

 **Warning: grammar and spelling mistakes, not that good story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the characters**

* * *

Night falls upen Elios. It went dark and cold. I've finished my training and went back to the mansion where we stayed.

When I entered the house, I saw everyone doing their usual prepared dinner, Elsword and Aisha argued over a seat in the dining room, Eve drank tea in the living room with Chung, Elesis chatted with Lu and Ciel made meal for Lu. Only one person was missing Add but it was normal for him not to have dinner with us.

"Dinner is ready," called the green haired elf. Everyone went to the dinning room where the food waited for us. The air was filled with a delicious scent.

Suddenly a blue shinning hole appeared in the middle of the dinning room. It got slowly bigger until it was big enough for a person to go through it. Then a white haired man with a mask stepped out with a lavender haired man with a dark-purple suit over his shoulder. The one man with mask was Glaive, but who was the other one.

The man over is shoulder seem unconscious. When I took a closer look I noticed that the man was Add. "Add?!" I shouted off all sudden. "What happened to him?" "Nothing in particular. This Freak just overdid it with his time travel again. He just need some rest," answered Glaive calmly and sighed. "Hey Ara Haan can get him to his room?" I nodded silently and took Add to his room.

 **Glaive's POV...**

"Uhm... Glaive?" asked the purple haired magician. "Is something the matter?" "Why did Add time travel?" 'I see, he didn't told them yet,' I thought as I sighed. "I'm very sorry but I can't tell you that," I respond ,"but can give you a little hint. He wants to save a person who is very previous to him."Are you sure you can't tell us why?" asked the blonde haired prince with his pikachu ears. I shooked my head slowly from side to side. "I see...," he said under his breath in disappointment. "Why do you care about it so much?" I asked them. "Why? It's simple. He is our comrade," respond the red haired swordsmen with a little brain. I smirked at his respond. 'You found some interessing comrades," I thought. "Anyway I have to go now. Bye~," I went through a portal and went back to work. **(Me: Do you have even work? Glaive: Of course~ Me: And what do you do? Glaive: Teasing people and making their life to hell. *smirks* Me: o_o' )**

 **Back to Ara and Add...**

To my luck Add was skinny so it was easier to bring him to his room. When I stood in front of his room I slowly opened the door without trying to wake him up. It was dark and little bit cold. I stepped in the room and turned the light on. The room was purple and a little bit black and white. In the back was a white wooden desk with a laptop and a bar chocolate on it. On the left side a big white closed. His bed had a purple blanket with a picture of a cute cat on it and a big black pillow. I went to his bed and put him slowly and carfefully down.

I looked at him and my hand reached for his face and slowly stroke it. His skin was really soft. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' I thought. But then a little tear rolled down his cheek. His face looked like he was in pain. "M-mom... mommy...," he whispered weakly. "P-please... please d-don't go away..." His whole body was shivering and he cried harder. I started to panic. 'W-what should I do? Come on, think Ara. What did mom do when you had a nightmare?' I asked my mind.

I had an idea. I lay down beside him and hugged him tightly and stroked slowly his messy hair. "Sssshhh... don't worry I'm here. Don't be afraid I'm by your side...," I whispered gently in his ear. I continued like this for 5 minutes until he finally calmed down. After that I sat up and made my way to the door. "Good Night, Add," I whispered before I left the room and closed the door slowly.

 **The next morning...**

 **Add's POV...**

" ***Yawn*** Hm? Why am I in my room...?" I sat up and tried to remember what happened last night but the only thing I could remember is that I tried it again but failed but then I... "felt asleep," I murmered. ***Growl*** "Ugh... I haven't eat since... like two days?" I told my self. I stand up and went to my table where my Dynamos were. "Dynamos report: show me what happened after I lost conscious," I told them. " ***Beep*** Glaive brought you to the mansion and Ara Haan brought you to your room. ***Beep*** " " Hm... I see," I murmured. "Do you have a Video data?" " ***Beep*** Positive ***Beep*** " "Play the data." A hologram appeared and played the data. After 5 minutes watching the data my face went red. I felt kind of warm. My heart was beating fast and I didn't know why. I'm not sick or? "Tsk. What did this woman do to me?" I asked my self and then went to the dinning room.

 **Dinning room...**

I went to the dinning table and sat down at the free chair. The others stopped doing their activites and starred at me. I got a little bit annoyed. "What are you guys starring at?" I complianed. "N-nothing," respond the pikachu nervously. "Breakfast is ready," said an elf, "hey, Add can you help me a little bit?" "Huh? Why should I?" I respond annoyed. "Pleeeeeaaasse," She continued. I gave up resisting. I went to the kitchen and helped Rena with bringing out the dishes. Then everyone came to eat breakfast.

After breakfast I went to Ara. "Uhm... hey clumsy we need to talk," I said to her. My heart was beating fast again and I was kind of nervoes. "Sure, What do you need," she respond with her usual innocent and bright smile. I swear my heart just jumped. 'C'mon Add. You can do this calm down. I just want to ask her something,' I thought to calm down. I took a breath and tried to put my feelings aside. "Come to my room in 30 minutes," I told her and went off. 'Tsk... what happened to me,' I went to my room without saying any other word.

 **30 minutes later...**

'She should be here by now.' I heard someone knocking the door and opened it. In front of me stand clumsy.

 **Ara's POV...**

I stood in front of his room and knocked on his door. 'Ha... I'm really nervoes right now,' I thought and then someone opened the door. Add stood in front me. I noticed that he was already taller than me. I smiled a little bit at this thought. "Come in," he said coldly but his ears were red. I entered his room. He sat down on his bed. "Come sit here," he said and pointed at the place next to him. I sat down next to him and none of us talked. It was an akward atmosphere.

Until I decide to break the silence "So... what did you want to talk about?" He gasped. "Oh... yeah, I wanted to talk about this," he said and showed me a video. After it had finished my face was all red. "U-u-uhm t-that w-w-was... I'm sorry," I tried to explain but ended up apogizing. "You don't have to say sorry. No... I must thank you. Thank you very much, clumsy," he bowed my head. I tilted my head. "I don't really get you." "How should I explain... ," he looked slightly aside and his cheeks had a light pink ,"Thanks to you I got to sleep without having a nightmare." "No problem I can do it anytime when you need," I said as I smiled warmly at him.

He respond it with a smile but not his insane one. Just a warm and nice smile. My heart made big skip when I saw his smile. My face went a little bit hot. There was a akward atmosphere again and none of us talked. He broke the silence ",about that what you said earlier..." "Huh?" "You know what I mean. You said you would do it anytime." My face was a red a Elswords hair now.

"So that means we're cuddle buddies?" he asked in a childish tone. I started to laugh and he joined in. "How did you think about such a name?" I asked him still smiling. He shrugged and we talked about some things like about our past and what we think about the others. And so I had a good start in the morning.

* * *

 **And did you like it? I hope yes but if not then it's okay.**

 **Anyway, I already have a Idea for the next story!**

 **Add: What is the next stupid thing about?**

 **Ara: Add don't be so cruel.**

 **Chocolate: It's about Add who shrinks to his old little self.**

 **Add: Wait. What?**

 **Chocolate: You have heard it Edward. And Ara is gonna babysit you.**

 **Add: *blushes* Don't call me like that!**

 **Ara: Yay! I can play babysiter! \\(^_^)/**

 **Chocolate: It's time to say goodbye.**

 **Everyone: Thanks fors reading! See ya!**


	4. Little Add part 1

**Okay I'm still alive. And this "Little Add" part 1.**

 **Okay I'm very sorry for those who waited very long for what do I know or nothing.**

 **AND THANKS FOR 1K VIEWS!**

 **To be honest I never expected 1k views I don't know how I should feel right now but thanks to everyone who decided to read my story *sniff***

 **Add: Stop crying over something like this.**

 **Choco (me): But but... its the first time I got 1k on something.**

 **I tried to make this chapter a little bit more randomly so tell if I sucessed or not.**

 **Anyway have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 **None POV...**

The morning was peaceful in Elios. Even in the a certain mansion where a certain group stayed.

In the kitchen stand a beautiful elf with lime green hair who was preparing breakfast for her comrades. After she had finished making breakfast she called the others. Some of them were waiting in the lounge while the others where still in there rooms.

"Breakfast is ready!" the archer called. Everyone gathered in the dinning room but there was still one person missing.

Everyone started eating and chatting about stuff like fighting styles, salmons, how to dress Ciel in a ballet costume and about a crossdressing Ran, but a raven haired girl didn't, she looked instead worriedly at a empty chair.

The elf called Rena noticed this and asked her worriedly, "Don't you want to eat?"

"Itsch reawy delischioush," the red haired leader of the El Gang said, before getting hit on the head by a spoon, "OW! What was that for, Grape?!"

"Don't talk with your stinky mouth while there is still food in it," she responded really annoyed after hearing that nickname.

Now it was Elswords turn to get annoyed ,"what did you just say? I couldn't understand you of your annoying voice."

"Don't... talk... with... your... stinky... mouth... muscle brain," she respond slowly and angrily.

"That's it! You wanna fight, grape board?!" he yelled at her while standing up.

"Fine! Bring it on, Cherry head!" she responded while summoning a tornado of puppys. "AHEM!" but stopped it instantly.

Elsword and Aisha looked nervously at Rena who was giving a dark and scary aura. The two went silent and apologized silently and the aura disapeared.

Rena went back to Ara and asked her, "Ara Honey is there something wrong? Aren't you feeling well?"

"No it's just...," Ara respond and Rena looked towards the direction where Ara was looking and she sighed, "I see now, but he won't probably come even if **you** ask him."

"Let me try one more time. If I fail I'll never try again," the clumsy girl begged with puppy eyes (yeah even Ara can do the legendary puppy eyes here). Rena couldn't said no to those eyes, "fine bu-," but before she could finish the fox girl dashed to the room of the missing scientist. She had sighed again before she started eating like the others.

 **At front of Adds room...**

 **Ara's POV:**

"This time for sure! I'll make him eating breakfast with us," I thought while knocking on the door of the insane scientist. No respond like always.

I opened the door and looked in the room around for a bit before I spotted a sleeping little boy about 7 years on the bed.

He slowly woke up because of the sudden amount of light. He had lavender white hair, a pink scar on the right side of his side (his perspektive) and a to big black cat pajama.

"Is it already moring?" he asked tired while rubbing his eyes, "Huh? Who are you miss?"

"No matter how you look at it, he looks like Add!" I thought. I was out of words and wanted to scream right now but I didn't because it was unlady like.

"Miss? Are you okay?" he asked politly with a soft and sweet voice. His eyes looked confused and innocent at the same time.

"Uh... I-I-I... can you wait a minute here?" I asked him and responded with a little nod.

I runned as fast as I could back to the others. When I arrived they looked at me with confused faces. "Ara? What happened?" asked me the Nasod queen.

"Add *pant* little boy *pant* upstairs *pant* ," I still breathed heavily while I tried to explain what I saw.

"Slowly Ara. Take a breath first," the pikachu eared princess looking like said and I took a big breath.

"Guys, we need to go to Adds room," I told them and making them more confused than a hippo who suddenly sat on a giraffe.

"Hhu? But why? We're still eating," the twin tailed magician said.

"Can't explain. Just come with me," I told them and they followed me to Adds room.

* * *

 **And that's it! What will happen next? How will the Elgang react?**

 **You better don't wait 'cuz then you have to wait a looong time.**

 **p.s.: sorry for the grammar I'm still learning.**

 **p.p.s.: I'm a Army now (BTS fandom (BTS is a kpop boy group)). Add: They don't care. Choco: Meanie!**

 **Hope you like it and see ya!**


End file.
